Toru et. al (EP1528543) disclose an optical disk apparatus that includes a photo-detector circuit, wherein a main spot and a side spot output signal from the photo-detector circuit are sampled while recording data on an optical record carrier. Generally, this sampling requires high-speed processing of the sampled signals. This increases the power dissipation in the photo-detector circuit.
It would be advantageous to have a method for reducing power dissipation in a photo-detector circuit. It would also be advantageous to have a photo-detector circuit that dissipates less power. It would also be advantageous to have a disc drive that dissipates less power.